It has been stated previously that after making a bed in the usual manner certain difficulties are encountered. The most annoying difficulty is that often the bottom portion of the top bedsheet will be kicked loose from the mattress by a restless sleeper at a time that is not conducive to remaking the bed, thereby causing chill and discomfort to the sleeper(s).
What has not been stated is the actual amount of time that is expended by an individual who must remake the entire bed due to the loosening of the top sheet only. For as the top sheet is kicked free, so too are the bed coverlets above it loosened. Depending upon the number of coverlets above the sheet, (an average of three in the winter; two blankets and a spread), it will take a minimum of ten minutes per day to remake an entire queen-sized bed. That means one (1) hour and ten (10) minutes per week, or sixty-one (61) hours per year to make just one bed. For a family of four members, daily bedmaking could take as much time as two hundred forty four (244) hours per year.
The previous art has laid claim to simplicity. Most, however, have complicated the process by adding snaps, zippers, buttons, hooks and eyes, velcro, stretchable materials not commercially available, or by the use of complicated fabric cutting processes. The latter require expensive manufacturing details as well as time consuming fussing for the bed-maker. The focus has remained on providing sufficient excess fabric material in the sheet for covering the feet without solving the problem of easing the burden of the daily task of remaking the bed for the bed-maker.
Manufacturers have provided us with fitted bottom sheets, but they have not taken the next step in providing a simple, yet effective, fitted top bedsheet, which enable the bed-makers to complete their tasks in a faster, easier manner. It is to this issue that this invention is directed.